


Tynar Rouge

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lavish gift reveals a web of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tynar Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Are You Game? community on Dreamwidth; prompt: _21 - Final Fantasy Tactics, Agrias/Mustadio/Ramza: threesome - Mustadio proposes the idea one night._
> 
> Based off one of the scenes that was added to the PSP version of the game.

Agrias felt the magickal powers of the Tynar Rouge as soon as she places the balm on her lips, but still she frets over Mustadio could have afforded such a luxury. She is not ungrateful, but she could not in good conscience let the young man bankrupt himself merely over a trifle for her birthday.

Mustadio does not quite have the resolve of a knight, and when pressed, he soon divulges the source: Ramza himself, from their now burgeoning war coffers. 

"Ah." Agrias is relieved that Mustadio has not indebted himself, but she is embarrassed that their leader would put their funds to such a use for her. It is her duty to serve those who must be honored, not to be so honored herself. 

Mustadio senses her hesitation. "I believe Ramza is rather fond of you." 

"I see." Agrias contemplates her ale. It's been some time before anyone declared themselves fond of her. "Curious that he would not gift it to me himself, then." 

Mustadio fidgets. He seems as uncomfortable about the situation as Agrias. "I think our leader concerns himself as much as with my happiness as yours." 

On a sudden suspicion, she cranes her neck to look towards the entrance of the tavern. There, indeed, stands Ramza, watching with a smile as Mustadio gifts Agrias the present he'd purchase. To be sure, any source of joy in these trying times is welcome, but she marvels that Ramza would choose _this_ form of fulfillment. 

"The ways of the heart are far more complicated than those of the blade," she muses. There have been many times when she has preferred the simple company of her sword to that of even her closest companions. 

"Or of machines," Mustadio says. 

"I shall take your word." She knows nothing of machines, but she is impressed with Mustadio's ability to repair and command all manner of devices; she admires practiced skill in all its forms. 

She looks up. Mustadio stands with one hand on the table, mouth half-open, as if he were about to say something more. "If a machine ran its best with three gears," he eventually says, "I would suggest it not be operated with anything less." 

Agrias understands. She downs the last of her ale before she rises. "Then I am sure our dear leader would be happy with nothing less. Is that not right, Ser Ramza?"


End file.
